The invention relates to a combination table and miter saw with a round table mounted with a base plate, the whole rotatable through 180.degree., by means of lateral bearing pins said round table being provided with a slot and the base plate and round table having working surfaces on both sides, whereby a motor-driven saw assembly with a saw blade is pivotably mounted unilaterally on said base plate, said assembly being insertable into the slot for mitering and passable through the slot for table sawing, whereby a threaded spindle, adjustable lengthwise and engaging the saw assembly, is provided as a locking device for the saw assembly, said spindle being removable from at least one of its bearing points.
Combination table and miter saws of this general type are known (German Pat. No. 16 28 992, which is hereby incorporated by reference). These known designs are highly advantageous because of their versatility. The setting provisions known from miter saws of other types (German Pat. No. 21 33 308) or table saws (Austrian Pat. No. 25 79 04) which can be used to make bevel cuts as well, i.e., cuts which run at an angle to the surface supporting the workpiece cannot, however, be made with the known combination table and miter saws of the type described above, because the threaded spindle which is required in the table-saw position then abuts the base plate. Since maintaining accuracy when cutting bevels requires that the pivot axis for the saw assembly then run in the plate supporting the workpiece, the likewise necessary support by the threaded spindle cannot be maintained. Therefore, known designs of the combination table and miter saws described above do not make provision for pivoting about an axis which runs parallel to the slot in the base plate.
An object of the present invention is to design combination table and miter saws of the type described above in such fashion that the saw assembly can be pivoted relative to the plane which runs perpendicularly through the slot in the round table seated in the base plate without considerable manufacturing expense.
This object is achieved according to especially preferred embodiments of the invention by virtue of the fact that the pivot bearing for the saw assembly is mounted in a slotted guide which is made circular and runs perpendicular to the first pivot axis, the midpoint of said guide lying in the working plane of the round table seated in the base plate, and by the fact that the threaded spindle is mounted in a bearing block on the side away from the saw assembly, said block being designed as a part of the pivot bearing for the saw assembly. This design, wherein the threaded spindle is no longer mounted on the round table, permits the pivotable arrangement of the entire saw assembly in a slotted guide without difficulty. The new combination table and miter saw assembly therefore has the advantage that the bevel cuts are possible in addition to cross cuts and miter cuts and in addition to the possible uses of the table saw in both areas of application, which expands the range of application of the novel table and miter saw.
It is advantageous for the bearing block for the threaded spindle to be designed as a bearing fork, projecting rearward on the side of the first pivot axis which is opposite the saw blade. This bearing fork can be very simply formed in one piece with the part of the saw assembly which forms the pivot bearing.
In the novel preferred embodiment, it is important for all parts of the saw assembly, including the driver motor, to be designed so that the base plate, round table and saw assembly can be rotated through 180.degree. about lateral bearing pins between miter saw and table saw positions even when the saw blade is set at an angle to the plane running vertically to the base plate through the slot. It has been found that this can be accomplished relatively simply if the diagonal setting of the saw assembly is given a maximum value of 45.degree. to the plane perpendicular to the base plate. The slotted guide, which then covers an angle of 90.degree., can also be manufactured very simply.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.